What She Always Wanted
by Icesythe
Summary: Can Kasumi Find someone in Nerima or will she have to travel away from the Tendo's to find herself and possibly even love? My only hint is that it involves someone that has been in her life for a while now. My first Kasumi fic R&R please
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter 1: What she Always wanted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters of anything else pertaining to any Jusenkyo entity's. sadly (**

Kasumi Tendo worked happily away in the kitchen of the Tendo residence, gently humming some old half remembered song to herself as she prepared the days meals and readied the house for the return of her sisters and of course Ranma.

It was a warm sunny day in early September and Kasumi was the only one home. She opened up one several of the kitchen windows to let in some of the warm fall air. Noises of the singing birds outside and the calm wind in the trees flooded the kitchen. "In a way it was nice being here all alone waiting for her siblings to return." Kasumi thought as she sliced up some Vegetables into a boiling pot of water. Come to think of it her father and Mr. Saotome were also out. Her father was off at some martial arts convention in Sapporo Japan. Something to do with the "International Society of Martial Artist against Ghouls, goblins, ghost, and Lecherous old masters.

"My won't Father be surprised when he finds out that Grandfather Happosai would be tagging along." Kasumi smiled to herself as she diligently continued onto the onions.

Mr. Saotome was Down working at Dr. Ono Tofu's Clinic, He was working as his assistant, just as he had in the past, the job seemed to suit him well since there wasn't that much work to be done at Dr. Tofu's at least for his assistant that was. Every now and again he would have to sweep the floors and maybe mop up a mess or two but over all, he could still be that silly old panda that he was. And of course how could she forget he was excellent with the children, almost as good as Dr. Tofu.

Kasumi Smiled when she thought of Dr. Tofu, he was such a nice person, and of course he was even to handsome to boot, if a bit dafted at times, and of course he was well... Older. Kasumi always liked older men, she wasn't exactly sure why but she just always had. It may have been something engrained in her when she had to drop out of school at the tender age of 15 to keep the Tendo household up and running. It may have been the fact that at the age of 19 she was doing nearly the full job of the perfect Japanese Wife and homemaker. Taking care of three teenagers (5 if you count Genma and Happosai) and her ageing father not to mention his household. Something of the responsibilities of that one could expect of a Woman of her mid to late thirties, not Kasumi a mere teenager herself at the time.

She was 21 Now and Still doing what she had done for so many years, she took care of everyone, everything, at the Tendo household. All in all it wasn't that bad, as a matter of fact in a way it was enjoyable for her. This was all she had known for so long as she had dedicated her life to it and it was all she lived for. She smiled to think of all the people that depended on her everyday and just how much she loved them. "It was really an honor to serve them, Even if she was... "Alone.." she thought as a tear rolled down her left cheek. She sniffled a little as she dumped the Onions in the boiling water.

Anyway Genma was finally bringing in a little bit of money back into this household with his new job and of that fact Nabiki was well pleased. Of course she would be, Nabiki was the one that had managed to help their father keep the dojo open since Ranma and Mr. Saotome had arrived nearly two years ago.

Kasumi smiled when she thought about her sister, and her knack for money, so what if it got her in a little, no a lot of trouble. Like those times she Nearly sold their father to Miss Hannako for 10,000 yen or when she and that young man form the **Kasha-oo **school of martial arts had a duel and she had barely managed to beat him out of a 1Billion yen bet, still it did prove Very useful for things like Setting the family's budget and making sure that everyone in the Tendo household had what the needed.

"Though Nabiki would never admit it she really did have a heart of gold... well at least in her sister's eyes that was.

Kasumi had always had the unique gift to see the best in everyone, even within the Evil master Happosai was someone special in her book. That's why she always called him Grandfather. She knew he must be sad well deep down inside that was he had lived for 300 years and everyone he had ever cared for (If that was much of anyone besides himself and maybe the odd ladies undergarment) would have been dead long before electricity was even harnessed, and though he had his "Mischievous" side she still thought he was well an **OK** person somewhere there deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep inside, after all he was her father's master.

"Poor father" Kasumi sighed she had known how lonely he had been since Her mother had died all of those years ago. Never the less Soun Tendo was a strong man if a bit Emotional at times, of course being a single father Rising 3 daughters by yourself while trying to keep a Martial Arts dojo open in a world that was all to quickly forgetting the martial arts was nothing short of an epic task.

Thought Kasumi was never as good as Akane much less any of the super martial Artist that had come to live and train (Not mention Try and marry Ranma) here in Nerima, she did know a few forms and Practiced them on occasion's like this afternoon when she was the only one at the house. Her father had trained her to about the level of a black belt in The Tendo School of anything goes Martial Arts, thought she would never ever conceder using it to hurt someone, it was Useful for handling knives in the kitchen and from time to time reaching those hard to dust spots around the house. And even sometimes it helped her to forget...

To forget that she wasn't getting any younger and that most of the men close to her age were either Married or engaged, or off wandering around Japan catching eggs and running from the off pissed off pit-bull's. It was something she rarely thought of, well at least before Ranma showed up. Though Him and Akane didn't seem to get along most of the time Kasumi was no fool and could see at least if nothing else that they really deeply cared for one another even if they did have their skirmishes, from time to time (Every 6 seconds or so) they did serve to remind her of her own loneliness.

In a way she was a mother to her sisters and Ranma but in another way she was just a big sister doing what she had to for the survival of the family. She was a homemaker but not a wife, and though she was ever so happy to greet them when they arriver home at the end of the day she had no one to call her own when it was all said and done. She Cooked alone, she took care of the family alone, she watched the world from the outside alone and she slept alone...

A small tear formed only one, slowly it sat there welling up all of Kasumi's negative energies and then escaped the soft brown sphere that was her eye and slid down a fair cheek before falling to the spotless floor. There weren't anymore tears, no more crying, no more singing no more onions to chop, the only thing that was left was a deep sincere wish, a hope of a hope of a hope that , that there was someone somewhere that really would save her from the old maid she was all to quickly becoming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile in a local clinic just down the street...**

CCCRRRAACCKKKKK... CRUNCH... POP... SNAP...

"feeling any better?" A tall man with glasses asked his patient as he smiled at them gently.

"Ya thanks doc." The boy no young man said as he sat up and rubbed his neck and scratched his shaggy head of hair with a yellow Bandana tied around it. "How much do I owe you?" He asked as he stood up and threw his long-sleeved yellow shirt on over his bruised muscular torso.

"O nothing at all Ryoga" Dr. tofu replied turning around drying his hands. "Though I am curious as to what happened to you, did you loose another fight to Ranma? you know you two really shouldn't fight..."

"Nope not this time, it would have been him in here in my place if that had been the case." The lost boy answered smiling confidently shouldering his backpack "Just a bit of an auto accident, thanks again for helping me out but i have a long journey ahead of me and i need to head out right away.

"Well don't let me stop you" the good Doctor replied as Ryoga, walked out the door. "Dr Tofu smiled to himself.

"Ah to be young again he though so many things I would have done differently, he sat down on one of his examination beds and thought of the things he would change, He would defiantly have gotten higher grades in med-school that was for sure that way he could one day teach himself one day when he was older and didn't have the knack for patching up and setting bones like he use to. Of course it was hard to improve on a 3.887 GPA, and he would defiantly learned to cook better, frozen pizza and Instant Raman were good but did have a tendency to get old after a while, of course there was **Kasumi's** cooking.

"Kasumi" He thought as the thought of her. His glasses fogged up and a dumb look filled his usually calm cool and collected face. He would defiantly tell her defiantly. he would have told her sooner how he felt about her every day he thought of her and every day he thought of how to tell her yet everyday it got harder and harder to tell her how he felt about her.

He sat there in La la land thinking of her, her beauty her grace her poise her...

"Uh is this the way out?" Ryoga said as the lost boy opened the door and stumbled into the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forty-five minuets and about 87 wrong turns later...**

Ryoga Habiki had finally managed to escape the labyrinth that was Dr. Tofu's Clinic all 3 floors of Doors and rooms and... and.. well anyway he was finally out. Though by no means was it easy it was a large fairly confusing building, at least to Ryoga and the doctor was wearing one of those faces again so he was about as much help as a Habiki map on a cloudy day.

Ryoga sighed as he Knew Just like everyone else in Nerima the reason for that face, that was his Kasumi face, the face he always wore when he was thinking of the woman he loved.

"How Pathetic" Ryoga thought I mean if the man loves he so much how come he cant just come out and say it to her, all he dose is make a complete Ass of himself every time he sees her not to mention that he becomes a danger to everyone around him who's skeleton wasn't made of Adimantium."

Suddenly Ryoga realized what he had just said and then how it applied to himself and... "O Ryoga you Idiot Your just like him All these years you have thought of Akane, Swore your love to Akane up and down to all the stars in the Night sky, to all the street signs in Japan, all the time You sent her souvenirs and promised that you would become a man and tell her. Why ... Why Ryoga Are you am man or are you a..." Ryoga half expected to go off Squealing like a pig because of the many times it had happened before but no such excuse manifested itself as he sank down and finally said the words...

"Coward" He whispered softly reluctant to acknowledge his shame.

"But this time its different!" Ryoga roared jumping to his feet his fist clinched in as if in victory and determination "This time Ill find you Akane this time Ill Tell you what I have felt for all of these long years this time ill stand up and embrace my destiny, my love. This time ill tell you of how I love you and how I'd follow you into the Depths of Hell itself!!!

"I LOVE YOU AKANE!!!!!!" He yelled off into the evening. When he was finished he began to walk off it was today that he was going to tell her he was finally ready finally man enough to tell her and he had all the confidence in the world that he could when

"Hey where's the Tendo's anyway?" He asked himself out loud.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" He screamed with his hands on either side of his face, jaw gaping wide open "NO I forgot how to get there!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranma, Akane its time for dinner." Kasumi's Sweet words rang in the cool fall air as Ranma barely managed to doge Akane's blurring fast bokken attack.

"Coming!" Ranma yelled in back leaping from Akane's second story window. 'Well you coming slowpoke?" He asked her as he fell towards the ground from the second story.

For most people it would have been quite a fall but for Ranma it was little more than a step, down a gentle stair. Quickly a girl in Yellow Pajamas Wielding a Bokken followed leaping from the window like a great cat pouncing on its prey and then hitting the ground like a rock with a thud. However with much effort she managed to keep her footing and darted off after the young man with the pigtail. "Ranma!!!!" She yelled as usual her face a bright red flushed with anger and frustration as she seemingly beat at the air around the young man in Chinese clothes he was moving so fast.

"Can we eat now?" Soun asked his daughter as she carried the last of their dinner out and set it down on the table.

"Not yet father." she said caringly. "Ranma and Akane should be here any minute.

The Tendo's watched through the thin rice paper walls as Suddenly outside "RANMA!" Akane's yelling could be heard along with the sound of a bokken ripping through the wind, followed by the classic. "Ah ah ah... Sploosh!"

"What'd do that for!?!" A Woman's voice sounded form outside and the Rice paper door to the dining room slid open. There stood a Voluptuous Soaking wet Redheaded young woman wearing Chinese clothes and something of an annoyed face, as she reached up and caught the bokken in mid strike with her left hand as she stepped inside.

"Man what's for dinner in starving?" She asked the smile returning to her face as she let go of the practice sword and took her place at the table.

Akane sat beside of her noticeably calmer than just moments before and looked at the table a strange look of surprise filled her face.

"Uh sis," Nabiki said as she walked into the room and glanced wide eyed at the table. "Is it a special occasion or something?" Since when was the last time we had Take out ramen Sushi and sashimi? Not to mention Okonomiyaki and takoyaki and Chinese pickles." The middle Tendo Daughter asked always mindful of money.

"O not really Nabiki, its just a gift form a friend, speaking of which they should probably be arriving soon." Kasumi said thoughtfully as she smiled Non-shontly at everyone just like always.

"Don't tell me Shampoo and Ukyo sent all of this stuff only to be arriving later so they can hold a No-holds-barred-Shake-the-pillars-of-heaven-battle-royal-fight-to-the-finish in our backyard **Again**!" Akane growled her red battle Aura flickering around her as she spoke.

"Of course... Not." Kasumi replied happily. It looked as if there were something on her mind something that she was preoccupied with something that had her all excited and Something she was anticipating. But of course she was anticipating that someone's arrival it had been nearly 2 weeks since that day in the kitchen when she had allowed her mind to wander off, and on those crazy thoughts she had acted sending over Some soup and curry to a certain someone in hopes that They would return the dish tonight just as she had planed.

True Kasumi was waiting on someone else to show up for dinner tonight and that thought in its self had her quite happy, in fact happier than normal if such a thing were truly possible.

It was then that a deep Roaring echoed in the distance, it was calm but noisy at first like rolling thunder, as it seemed to come Closter the beast seemed to awake and growl with more and more ferocity with each passing moment growing ever Closter until the noise seemed like it was just outside the Tendo's front gate. The entire Tendo family rushed to the front door and stared in anticipation of what lay behind the wall Roaring and growling like a lion in triumph of his glorious kill.

Suddenly the deep low growl came to a complete stop and transformed in a single instant to a chilling silence. Everyone's eyes bugged as they stared around the corner looking out toward the front gate doing the best they could to hide themselves from view. Hoping one to watch in secrete and two watching Kasumi who was standing on the tile landing waiting for this "Person" in the case that she needed some kind of Assistance martially that was.

Somewhere in the mad rush to the front gate Genma had become a Panda with a bucket oh his head and Crowded a lot more than he did normally. "Common back off old man." Ranma's one octave female voice tried to whisper but it came out as more of an annoyed soft yell than anything else. As she elbowed her father in the fat furry ribs.

"Sushhhhh..." Nabiki buttered in Smacking both the girl and her father with an empty plate. "Your busting up the mood" She said as the gates slowly creaked open.

The light of the full moon had risen all evening and was just now shining brilliantly on Kasumi as she caught a look of **Their** no **her** strange guest, Though He was shrouded in the shadows of the dojo wall and trees around him, Kasumi could make out A Tall rugged Manly solute, walking slowly in her direction. As he got cluster she could see the mess of hair that he had hanging in his face and then from nowhere caught the glint of moonlight off of his lenses.

Her heart jumped within her It was him he was finally here and he wasn't acting a fool and and... but the shadows seemed to form and contort around and embrace him slowly covering and masking his face and true identity as she walked carrying something about the size of a soup bowl in his left hand, the shadows seemed to retreat and draw back only to engulf his face at the last possible moment hiding him until after what seemed a short eternity he finally stepped into a full beam of moon light and Kasumi's heart jumped within her, as the rest of the Tendo household prepared to attack in the defense of their dear Kasumi...

**Ya know the world is fairly hard to see form Kasumi's Point of view, but hopefully I did a good job of it ) So who's the guy that Kasumi has been waiting on? Is this him is it someone else? What was the low Growling noise? Anyhow I got the inspiration for this story while I was bored one day and fed up with the Ranma X Kasumi Fics that I see a good deal of. Kasumi is a great girl and defiantly the best Catch of the Tendo three, but Her and Ranma common, course that is just my lowly option. Anyhow I said to myself What dose Kasumi really want and the story just kind of told itself to me Shrugs Well tell me what you guys and gals think, good bad indifferent I Want to Know ) Request Are considered and Im always open to seguestions.**

**Icescythe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unlikely  
**

As the Surreal moonlight flooded the Strangers face and body with its light the Tendo family and the Saotome's leapt to the defense of their dear Kasumi and fell upon the stranger like A lion upon its prey. They weren't really sure why maybe just conditioned reflexes after all living in Nerma will do that to people. There was the glinting of moon light off of the strangers goggles and the bowl dropped from his hand there was a blur of light and sharp cracking noise sending Ranma flying through the air and into the wall behind them.

"lucky shot lucky shot." She said angrily as she picked herself up rolling up her sleeves, steeling herself for a battle she had not prepared for. A dust cloud of fist and fury ensued lasting but a split second. Ranma angrily picked herself up of the ground a second time rubbing her head as she back at the shadowy figure he stood there calmly unfazed by the onslaught he had removed his coat and his lenses revealed now to be goggles were now resting on his forehead in a shaggy mot pf Black hair. He looked at her a on his face, he was smiling at her at the pace that he had the mighty Ranma Saotome on her all backside and so easily too.

Looks like you've gotten sloppy Ranma" He scoffed spinning the dish lightly on the tip of his right toe.

Ranma growled knowing just how easily that Ryoga had sent her flying not once but twice, not to mention Soun, and Pops thrown into and out of the mix with relative ease. Akane he had managed to avoid altogether and Nabiki had Jumped out of the fray at the first chance she had so was staring at her father and The Saotome in amusement.

"If you think in staying down from this then you got another thing coming, Ryoga!" they redhead yelled springing to her feet and rebounding off a nearby wall unleashing a hellish fury of punches. Ryoga kicked the bowl that he was spinning on his foot high up into the air and dodged the attack like he was sidestepping a puddle on the street.

"Damnit Ryoga fight back will ya!" Ranma yelled attacking again. This seamed a great switch to the Tendo's, for two years they had witnessed similar actions between the two boys but this time the roles were reversed Usually Ranma was the one showboating and avoiding the attacks while Ryoga blindly charged on. This time however it seemed as I Ranma were struggling to keep up with Ryoga's speed?!?

"An Unlikely phonemon" Genma thought picking himself up form the ground to watch the two boys well.

The redhead and the Lost boy continue their impromptu duel though it was unfolding before his very eyes. He had trained Ryoga in the past and he was nearly able to defeat Ranma and had it not been for Genma's last minute introduction of a cat into the mix he probably would have. The lost boy had potential beyond even the old pandas comprehension if only he could learn to control his emotions, and that appeared to be exactly what he was doing . As he dodged yet another onslaught as the dish he had launched a few seconds earlier came smashing down on Ranma's head.

The redhead collapsed to the ground a Knot quickly bulging from the shaggy mop of red hair on her head as she lay there hands in the familiar Knocked out pose twitching slightly.

"Ryoga looked at his rival and cracked an ever so slight smile. "I'm really sorry about putting you dish through that." he said coolly removing the dish form Ranma's head and handing it to Kasumi. "Ranma can be a hotheaded at times."

"T...thank you Kasumi answered not really knowing what to say where did Ryoga get her dish and how easily he had beaten Ranma and in such a Romanesque way to boot.

Please Excuse me Tendo Sama." he said facing Soun with a deep bow. "I am sorry for the intrusion I suppose I will be on my way now since I returned Dr. tofu's favor." He shouldered his pack and began to turn around.

"Nonsense My boy." Soun said "its been nearly three months since the last time you were in town and with all the training you have apparently been doing you must be aching for a good meal and a soft bed to lay in we would be honored if you would stay for the night if nothing else. It is the sacred duty of all martial artist after all."

Thank you for your hospitality" The lost boy replied But I am afraid that I must further impose upon it and ask a small favor of you."

"Anything son you need but ask." Soun replied in his usual fatherly manor.

"I need A place to put my Bike." The lost boy paused for a moment loosing his collected composure form before it was a strain to hold it in and speech is mind but after the other night and the fact that he had made it here in Record time were all signs pointing Him down the path destiny whished him all those two long years ago.

"...well um...I was wondering if I may if it's ok and Possibly speak with Akane in private or a few moments?" He gulped hard thinking of just how much an ass he had made of himself asking her like that what was he thinking "Your weak Habiki He silently yelled at himself as he waited for the perceived train wreck of a reaction.

Snapping back to reality. "If its alright with her." Soun said looking over at Akane. She only nodded and walked to Ryoga's side.

How bout Ranma you have any objections?" he asked

"Ughhhh" the redhead only groaned still lying there unconscious.

Kasumi forcibly held a smile on her face as she watched her sister and the lost boy walk off out through the main gate. It wasn't that she was sad about what had happened to Ranma in a way he kinda deserved it after all the way he and Ryoga always went at it this was bound to happen some day. Nore was it fear for her sister she knew that Ryoga had a heart of gold and would never do anything to Akane.

No it wasn't even the fact that her family loved her so much to place themselves in harms way for her no it was none of these things.

"Why hadn't **HE** come her Knight in shining glasses. Did he hater so , so much that he couldn't even bring a single dish back to their residence when she had cooked a special dinner in his honor that he had to send a Mere Boy in his place. Or was it something else Was there something wring with her. She didn't think so but there was a lot that she couldn't see true she was an excellent house wife and fairly educated but was the Educated enough after all Dr. tofu was wise beyond his years and incredibly knowledgeable in both Japanese and Chinese Medical medicine and Acupuncture and acupressure as well as maxibostune techniques.

Kasumi couldn't figure out just quite what was wrong but whatever it was a little part of her died inside as he didn't even have he desire to show up on an invitation or even for that matter to refuse it over the phone. A single tear fell form her forced smile onto her cheek before sliding down and splashing onto her dress soaking the single spot on her dress with not only a salty liquid but also a piece of her soul.

Ranma who had been laying there unconscious for a moment or two suddenly sprang to her feet. "Ryoga it wasn't a fair fight!" She yelled darting off into the house without even so much as a second glance at her soundings. She emerged seconds later holding a teakettle over her head.

"Common Ryoga Now we'll fight man to man. She yelled dumping the scalding contents of the kettle all over herself. "Imminently following there was a high-pitched screaming that suddenly turned into a lower-pitched more masculine yell. "Hot hot, ouch RYOGA ill get you for this ouch Damnit, it burns, it burns...

When the screaming stopped the black headed boy looked around frantically trying to find his rival though the only faces looking back at him were the grinning faces of the two eldest Tendo daughters a longhaired old man with a mustache and an embarrassed looking panda.

For a brief moment there was complete silence crickets chirping everyone for their own reasoned reluctant to tell the pigtailed boy that Ryoga was gone already not even considering the fight they had just had a legitimate match.

"You think we should tell him?" Nabiki whispered to her sister.

Kasumi only held her weak smile as she began to walk off toward the house. "Those two are such good friends" she said in a soft tone.

Meanwhile out back trying to summon up the courage o speech with the long lost love of his life.

"Damnit all Ryoga You finally defeated Ranma and Now you have Akane to talk with all by yourself tonight is the night that you reveal your love to her and make everything that has been messed can finally speech now that you have defeated...

"What is it you wanted to tell me Ryoga?" Akane asked her brown eyes shining as usual.

"Om I was going to ask... you um.. HOWS YOUR MARTIAL ARTS TRAINING COMEING ALLONG?' The lost boy yelled abruptly freaking out once more.

"Ok I guess." Akane reluctantly replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing Nothing at all" Ryoga Replied." While silently.

"Well if that was all you wanted to ask its getting kinda cold out here so in going to go back in the house." Said Akane Sweetly though a little thrown off by the Lost boy Question.

"Nope that's it ." Ryoga said sheepishly while Berating himself inside "You Idiot everything was Just as It should have been and Still you just let it slide Why cant you be man Ryoga Damnit God Why?" As he pushed His motorcycle around to the back of the Tendo place.

The next day Kasumi hummed a happy tune As she went about the Tendo household Cleaning and planning this evenings dinner the Always shoestring thin Tendo budget.

"A little Rosemary, some Flour for Dough, eggs, Pork... Wait a moment Were out of Pork." The woman of the Tendo house Sighed looking through the rest of the kitchen.

"That's right this told herself Ryoga will be with us for dinner tonight and with all the stuff I cooked last night there wouldn't be much of anything left to cook with tonight.

"Quickly Kasumi jotted down a shopping list, grabbed up her basket and started out the door. Everyone would be home soon and she needed to make it quick.

On her way out though she spotted Ryoga making some adjustments to his Motorcycle.

"Hey Kasumi" He said Looking up adjusting his goggles. "You look like your in a hurry to get somewhere."

"Oh My Ryoga you are Observant, see I was working on fixing dinner for tonight but the time got away form me and We don't have that much in the house to eat, so I Need to go out and get some things before everyone gets home that way I can have dinner ready in time."

Ryoga looked at her for a moment pushing his Loosely fit goggles up in his Shaggy hair. "Well if you need speed This Motorcycle Is a lot faster than walking."

"Um.. true enough but I couldn't handle a Large American Motorcycle like that myself not to mention I don't have a drivers license, and it would be terribly rude to take your Bike without you being there.

"Well I could take you." Ryoga said calmly as he reattached a few pieces of the fuel system.

"Thank you, You really are a sweet boy." Kasumi said "But I think I need to get changed first, Dresses and motorcycles don't seem to go well together.

"ha ha your right" Ryoga said Blushing. "You are such an Idiot for not thinking of that!" He told himself as she momentarily disappeared into the house. "I mean what if that had been Akane You would have made a total ass of yourself. I mean at lest Kasumi is polite and its not like I'm trying to impress her or anything, but still what if it had been Akane. "He told himself making the final adjustments to his Bike.

Several moments later Kasumi emerged wearing pair of kaki pants and a warm looking faded Blue sweater.

"Ryoga was shocked in the two years he had been around Ranma and the Tendo's He couldn't recall ever seeing Kasumi wear A pair of pants, A swimsuit yes, shots maybe once but as for pants never she was always wearing those dressed that showed off her classic beauty.

"I Know its not much But its all I have in the way of pants and a shirt." Kasumi said self consciously dropping her head to look at the ground. "You don't have to stare."

"I'm sorry." Ryoga replied snapping out it. "I just wasn't aware How good you looked in pants and a sweater."

She looked at him oddly.

"Not that you don't look good in your dresses or anything." He gulped Uncomfortably. "What have you said now Habiki Now im sure that you have just made the hardest person in the world to get mad at you mad at you now."

"Why thank you Ryoga." Kasumi Replied with a sweet smile looking up and pulling her basket to her chest.

Ryoga let out a sigh of relief and Swung a leg over the massive bike Gave the Kick stat a good jolt and fired the beast up.

"It sat there grumbling and roaring Waiting anticipating the moment when it could let its pent up bestial fury loose and power down the road."

"Thank you." Kasumi said as Ryoga wheeled up beside of her. She slipped her long slender leg over the back of the seat she heard Ryoga over the sound of the engine.

"Your going to wanna hold on tight, I don't have a sissy bar the back of this thing."

"That's alright she rippled raping her arms tightly around his waste resting her head between his meaty shoulder blades.

"Wow I never noticed how Muscular he was." she though to herself getting a better grip. Subconsciously running her fingers along the ripples under his Yellow tunic as if to fufill some primal need she was barely even aware of.

Ryoga smiled he didn't t know why but something inside of him just felt right something just seemed to be in place, at first it was peaceful but that in itself made him feel uncomfortable still he sank into the felling like a child sinks under the warm covers on a cold winters night.

There was a Brief pause in all the Universe, birds stuck in mid flight, falling Sakura blossoms just seemed to pause on their way down and it seemed as if all of nature was holding still stuck in a moment waiting for something to happen between the two in this magical space in time. After all it was spring and Mother nature has her ways of telling her children things.

The magic of nature however was broken as Kasumi felt a harsh jerk backwards testing her grip on the lost boys waist and the sound of squealing tires filled the cool evening air as the bike Released its raw torque open the pavement rearing up on its back wheel like a great beast finally set free from years of imprisonment, and the two roared off towards the market.

Of course Ryoga was driveling...

**Well chapter two is up and I would like to dedicate it to Dark Angemon, fir the encouragement I received on this at the time Near dead fic ) You brought it back form a 6 month Ccoma thanks.**

**Anywho I know its an off beat fic but tell me whatcha think, what effect might this little ride have on Kasumi and how she feels about the people In her life. Will Ryoga ever get the courage to tell Akane? Will Ranma Ever find a way to get back at Ryoga? Will Tofu ever grow a spine? Well guess well have to wait and find out )**

**Chill till Later.**

**Icescythe**


End file.
